Christopher McCandless
pisi|Christopher McCandlessi endast tehtud pilt Alaskal Stampede Traili ääres asuva mahajäetud bussi juures Christopher Johnson "Chris" McCandless (12. veebruar 1968 El Segundo, California – umbes august 1992 Alaska) oli USA seikleja. Pärast ülikooli lõpetamist 1990. aastal alustas ta ringireisi mööda Ameerika Ühendriike. 1992. aasta aprillis suundus ta Alaskale, kus läks minimaalse varustusega loodusse rändama, lootes looduslähedaselt ära elada. Mõni kuu hiljem leidis jahimees McCandlessi surnuna ühest mahajäetud bussist kaugel igasugusest inimasustust. Ametliku versiooni järgi suri ta nälja tõttu, kuid täpne põhjus pole siiani teada. Elulugu Christopher Johnson McCandless sündis 12. veebruaril 1968 California osariigis El Segundos. Ta oli Wilhelmina "Billie" McCandlessi (neiupõlvenimega Johnson) Walter "Walt" McCandlessi esimene laps. Hiljem sündis perre tütar Carine. Christopheril oli veel kuus pool-õde-venda oma isa eelmisest abielust. 1976. aastal kolis tema perekond Washingtoni äärelinna Annandale'i Virginia osariigis. 1986. aastal lõpetas McCandless Virginia osariigis Fairfaxis keskkooli parimate hinnetega. 1990. aastal lõpetas ta Georgias Emory Ülikooli bakalaureusekraadiga ajaloos ja kultuuriantropoloogias. Pärast ülikooli lõpetamist annetas McCandless suurema osa oma säästutest heategevuseks, misjärel suundus üksi läände rändama. Ta sõitis läände oma Datsuni sõiduautoga, kuni see äkktulvas sõidukõlbmatuks muutus. Selle järel võttis ta kaasa kõik hädavajaliku ja jätkas teekonda jalgsi. Tal oli kaasas minimaalne rahasumma, lisaks ei olnud tal maakaarti. Ta võttis endale nimeks 1908. aastal avaldatud kõmri kirjaniku W. H. Daviesi raamatu "The Autobiography of a Super-Tramp" järgi Alexander Supertramp. Kui talt küsiti tema perekonna kohta, vastas ta, et tal pole seda enam."Christopher McCandless Bio". christophermccandless.info. Vaadatud 18.8.2017 Hääletades jõudis ta Lõuna-Dakota osariiki, kus asus Carthage'i väikelinnas tööle ühes viljakuivatis. 1992. aasta aprillis hääletas ta Fairbanksi Alaskasse. Ta hankis Fairbanksist varustuse ja toidutagavara, et asuda rännakule Alaska loodusesse. Teda nägi viimasena elusana 28. aprillil 1992 kohalik elektrik Jim Gallien, kes sõidutas McCandlessi Stampede Traili alguspunkti Healy asula lähedal, kust McCandless jalgsi oma teekonda alustas. Gallien sõnas hiljem, et ta oli olnud tõsiselt mures McCandlessi (kellele ta oli ennast tutvustanud Alexina) turvalisuse üle nähes McCandlessi kerget seljakotti, minimaalset varustust ja nappi toidutagavara ning aimates tema silmnähtavat puuduvat kogemust. Gallieni sõnas veel, et tal olid tõsised kahtlused selle üle, et McCandless Alaska karmis looduses ellu jääb. Gallien püüdis korduvalt McCandlessi ümber veenda, et too oma reisi edasi lükkaks, ning pakkus talle võimalust soetada talle korralik varustus. McCandless eiras aga kõiki Gallieni hoiatusi ja abipakkumisi, siiski võttis ta Gallienilt enne lahkumist vastu paari kummikuid. }} McCandless kasutas sihina 20. sajandi esimesel poolel kaevurite ja küttide poolt kasutatud teed Stampede Trail. Ajal, mil ta oma teekonda alustas, oli lumi alles sulamas ja Teklanika jõe ületamine lihtne. Tema enda eesmärgi järgi tahtis rännata nii kaua, kuni on jõudnud Beringi mereni. Olles kõndinud umbes 45 kilomeetrit lääne poole, jõudis ta Denali rahvuspargi lähedal ühe mahajäetud bussi juurde (geograafilised koordinaadid 63° 52′ 5.96″ N, 149° 46′ 8.39″ W), kus otsustas laagrisse jääda. Tegemist on 1946. aastal International Harvester K-5 bussiga nr. 142, mis jäeti tööliste poolt Stampede Trailil maha 1961. aastal. Bussis asus ka tööliste poolt sisseehitatud ahi. McCandlessil oli kaasas muuhulgas 4,5 kilogrammi riisi, Remingtoni poolautomaatne vintpüss, laskemoona ja mitu raamatut, sealhulgas raamat Alaska taimedest ja Henry David Thoreau' teos looduses lihtsast äraelamisest (lisaks luges ta enne Alaskale sõitmist paljusid Jack Londoni ja Lev Tolstoi teoseid). Ta pidas oma seiklusest päevikut. Ta jahtis toiduks okassigu, oravaid ja linde, seahulgas valgesaba-püüsid ja kanada laglesid. Ta lasi maha lisaks ka ühe põdra, kuid ei suutnud seda vaatamata raamatutest loetud tarkustele õieti säilitada ja liha riknes mõni päev hiljem. McCandlessi päevik dokumenteerib 113 päeva tema seiklustest Alaskal. Juulis otsustas ta tagasi tsivilisatsiooni naasta, kuna toiduvarud ähvardasid lõppeda. Ta jõudis Teklanika jõeni, kuid avastas, et kevadel aeglase vooluga olnud väike jõgi oli mägedest tulnud lumesulaveede tõttu paisunud kiirevooluliseks laiaks jõeks, mida ta ei suutnud ületada. Tal ei jäänud midagi muud üle, kui tagasi bussi naasta. Mõni aeg hiljem oli toidunappus muutunud välja kannatamatuks ja McCandless pidi kannatama nälja all. Viimane sissekanne McCandlessi päevikust pärineb 107. päevast: "ilusad mustikad". 108.–113. päeva sissekannete juures on ainult kriipsud 6. septembril 1992 avastas bussist McCandlessi surnukeha üks jahimees, kes otsis ööseks varjualust. Ta teatas sellest politseid, kes jõudis kohale järgmisel päeval. Järeldati, et ta oli surnud nälja tõttu. Teose "Into the Wild" (1997; ilmunud eestikeeles pealkirja "Üksindusse" all 2008. aastal) autor Jon Krakauer arvas, et McCandlessi surma põhjustasid kaks asjaolu. Esmalt võis teda tabada peamiselt ainult jahiloomade söömisest proteinimürgitus. Teiseks spekuleeris Krakauer, et alpi magusristiku (Hedysarum alpinum, inglise keeles tuntud ka kui metsik kartul) või alpi magusristikuga samasse perekonda kuuluva taimeliigi Hedysarum mackenzii seemnete söömisest võis McCandless saada mürgituse, kuna need taimed sisaldavad toksilist alkaloidi svainsoniini. 30. juulil oli McCandless kirjutanud oma päevikusse: "Äärmiselt nõrk. Kartuliseemnete süü. Püsti seismisega palju vaeva. Nälg. Suur oht." Kuigi hiljem on leitud, et need taimed ei ole nii mürgised, et võiksid põhjustada surma, arvatakse, et sellises tervislikus seisundis, mil McCandless neid sõi (ta oli pikka aega nälginud), võivad nad surmale kaasa aidata. Pärand kultuuris Mahajäetud buss, kus McCandless elas ja suri, on saanud populaarseks turistide seas ja iga aasta külastab seda mitusada matkajat. Buss valmistab peavalu Denali rahvuspargi vahtidele, kuna sageli jäävad bussi poole teel olevad matkajad hätta, peamiselt Teklanika jõe ületamise juures, mistõttu tuleb pargivahtidel matkajaid päästma asuda. McCandlessi elust ja saatusest räägib Sean Penni lavastatud 2007. aasta film "Tagasi looduse rüppe" ("Into the Wild"), kus McCandlessi kehastab filmis Emile Hirsch. Film põhineb Ameerika kirjaniku ja ränduri Jon Krakaueri samanimelisel raamatul. Enne seda oli tema artikkel "Death of an Innocent", mille aluseks oli McCandlessi päevik, ilmunud 1993. aasta jaanuaris ajakirjas Outside. 2014. aastal ilmus Christopheri õe Carine'i mälestusteraamat "The Wild Truth", mis räägib Christopheri perekonnast eraldumise põhjustest. pisi|center|500px|Matakajad bussi nr. 142 juures Viited Kirjandus * Krakauer, Jon (jaanuar 1993). "Death of an Innocent: How Christopher McCandless Lost His Way in the Wilds.". Outside. * Krakauer, Jon (1997). "Üksindusse". Eesti Raamat (2008). Tõlge eesti keelde I. Feldbach. Välislingid * "Kuula rändajat. Alaska looduse kutse". Vikerraadio. 11.09.2016 * "What Happened to Christopher McCandless". YouTube McCandless McCandless McCandless McCandless